


Don't Hold Back and Never Let Go...

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is in town for VidCon, and stays with Mark. What could go wrong? But also think, what could go right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bit Of A Tumble...

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy! Here we go! Get ready for this shit! (Oh, god, it might be actual shit...) This is my second work so far... I'm a little nervous... I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear your feedback! Let's-a go! Also, some of these events actually follow along with what happened in real life, just a few changes. Jack doesn't have a girlfriend, (sorry Wiishu/Signe!) Jack is staying with Mark instead of Ryan and Matt. I think that's about it... Maybe... Okay, now let's-a go!

Mark's POV

Man, I'm tired. This week has been insane. First filming Cool Patrol with the guys, then VidCon. VidCon was extra insane today... Jack is staying with me this week, and I'm driving us back to my place. I think he's tired as well, looks damn near about to fall asleep in his seat.

"Jack? You awake over there?"

"Mmm... Barely... I'll get my second wind sooner or later." 'I doubt it, Jack.' I thought to myself. We pulled up in my driveway.

"Jack...? Jack? Wake up." I tapped his shoulder.

"I'm not asleep, I just don't want wanna move..." He grumbles.

"You gotta, don't make me carry you."

"Fine, Jehsus..." He slowly got out of the car and trudged toward the door. I fumble through my keys for a moment. Jack yawns behind me. 

"M'lady..." I say, opening the door for Jack. He gives me a smirk. He basically flops past the threshold, and I turn to lock the door back behind us.

"BOO!" Hands grab my shoulders.

"Goddammit, Jack!" I yell. He nearly falls over laughing. "Ha-ha, very funny. You're a real comedian..." I say laughing. His laughter is contagious. "I guess that'd be the second wind, huh?"

"Yup!" He said, a goofy smile on his face. I was going to suggest we play some video games, but I look towards the kitchen.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Jack asks.

"I'm fresh out of breakfast materials. I should probably go to the store."

"Nah, thas okay."

"Well I can't have you starve in the morning. It's okay. It's open 24 hours, right down the road. It's okay, you can stay here. I'll be back, then we can play some vidya games."

"Okay, I guess that's alright. I'll wait here." He sits Indian style next to the couch.

"Really don't want to run anymore errands, huh?"

"Nnnope!" 

"Okay, I'll be back, try not to burn the house down, and Chica, you're in charge!" Jack laughed as Chica licked the side of his face.

"We'll be fine!" Jack said as I closed the door behind me.

LATER

I pull up to my house for the second time tonight. I've been gone for about fifteen minutes. I walk in the door saying, "Jacky, I'm hooooome!" I look over to see Jack on the floor, slumped against the couch, Chica curled up next to him. 'I guess that second wind didn't do much for ya, huh?' I thought to myself. Chica looked up at me, wagging her tail. "Hey, ChicaPica." Well I don't want to just let him sleep on the floor. "Jack?" I walk over to him and tap on his shoulder. "Jaaaack, wake up." Dammit, I can't just leave him here. I mean I could just... Ugh. I'm going for it. I lift up his sleeping form, bridal style, and begin to carry him to the guest room. He feels as light as a feather. His head falls into my chest, and he shifts a little. I freeze, I don't want to wake him up. He licks his lips, and settles into my arms. Phew! I reach the bedroom, pull back the covers, and place Jack lightly on the bed. I undo his shoelaces and pull his shoes off. I slide his legs under the comforter, and pull it back up to his neck. He looks so peaceful sitting there... So... Beauti- Whoa, where'd that thought come from? I shake the thoughts away. "Night, Jack." I whisper, and close the door behind me.

Jack's POV

Mark is sitting next to me on the couch, staring at me. I stare back, questioningly. He starts to lean towards me, I lean away. He shifts even closer to me, and I continue my retreat. He places a hand behind my back to keep me from leaning away, and places his lips on mine. The feeling of his soft lips on my skin sends chills and shocks down my body. It feels so good, and I kiss back. He pulls away, and stares at me with his kind and beautiful brown eyes. I wake with a start. It was a dream... No. No, no Mark is just my friend. I mean, he's not even gay, and doesn't know that I am! It could never happen, sadly... I sighed and leaned back into the bed. Wait, bed? How'd I get here? The last thing I remember is snuggling next to Chica on the floor next to the couch. How the hell...? Did Mark carry me here? No, he couldn't have. I must've been too tired to remember getting up and walking here. I'm still in my clothes from today, at least I had the sense to take my shoes off. Weird how I don't remember anything though... The door creaks open. Terror grips my heart. Who could that be? It couldn't be Mark, it was 2:00 am! I hear a low panting. "Oh, Chica, you scared me, girl. At least it was just you. Aren't you supposed to be in bed with Mark?" She whined at me, and I got up to pet her. She whimpered at me like she wanted me to follow her. "Do you need to go outside?" She wagged her tail. "Ah, I guess I can take ya." I walk out of the guest room behind her, after putting my shoes on. She looks like she's going to the front door, but turns to the stairs, and starts to ascend. "No Chica, not that way." Uh-oh, she usually goes in there to shit on Mark's floor. I walk quickly behind her. She reaches the top of the stairs, pushes Mark's door open with her nose, and trots inside. I pause in front of his door, hesitating. I'm sure I can slip in and out unnoticed. I nudged the door open the rest of the way and tip-toed in.

"Oh hey, Chica." Oh shit, Mark. He's sitting at his computer, staring down at Chica, and looks up, shocked to see me.  
"Uh, Jack? You need something, or...?"

"Um..." *ahem* "yeah, yeah, just thought that, uh, Chica had to go out, and th-that she was coming up here to, you know... So I was gonna grab her and uh-"

"Hey, It's okay." He said laughing. "I appreciate your concern."

"Yeah... Sorry." I said shifting my feet and rubbing the back of my neck. God, this is embarrassing...

"No, no it's fine." 

"So what're ya doing?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep as usual, and decided to film another, 'World's Quietest Let's Play." He said those last words in his low, sexy voice. "Would you like to join me?"  
l  
"Oh no, I don't want to impose." In truth, I really wanted to. 

“That’s a bunch of bull. Come on, wheel that other chair over.”

“Well if you insist.” I wheel over, and realize Mark is in his pink underwear. Classic let’s play attire.

“I’ve got a surprise for you guys. Jack is here.” Mark smoothly whispered.

“HEY GUYS!” I yelled. 

“Jack.” Mark said smally.

“Hm?” 

“Jack, jack... Jack.”

“What?”

“It’s uh…”

“Yeah? Go on.”

“It’s called the World’s Quietest Let’s Play for a reason Jack…”

“What even is quiet?!” I yell. Mark gives me a disapproving look. “Fiiinnnnne…”

“Thank you.”

“So, um what game are we playing?”

“We’re gonna do a little tug the table.”

“Well let’s get into it, shall we?” I press play. A slight bit of button mashing takes place for the first few seconds.

“You’re going down, Jack.”

“Oh am I?” I use my “sexy” voice and lean close into the mic when I say this, Mark tenses for a moment. I pull Mark’s character onto my side.

“You might want to rethink that, Mark...” He sighs into the mic for a long time.

“Why did that happen…? You son of a bitch…” I giggle with delight at my victory.

“Just you wait, Jack, I’m coming for ya-” as he says this, his own movements force him over the white line. He pauses for a moment, then a low laugh rumbles through his body, causing me to laugh as well. The rest of the recording goes great. I won a few rounds, Mark won a few rounds… We laughed… A lot. Mark begins to say his outro, but I have an idea.

“So that’s all the time we have for this episode, thank you everybody so much for watching-”

“This video,” I cut him off.“ If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS, and, high fives all around,” as I go to *wapoosh* Mark lifts his hand to receive the high fives.

“And I will see you-”

“In the next videooooo!!!” I raise my arms in the air.

“Buh-bye!” I wave bye with Mark. After he turns of the recording, I turn to look at him.

“Jehsus, my sides hurt too much from laughing.”

“Me too. Also feel like I just got hit by the sleepy-time junction.”

“Clever Game Grumps reference.” I laugh.

“Thanks.” We’re about to part, and I figure I might as well ask.

“Dude, how’d I get to the bed earlier? I’ve no recollection what-so-ever.” I laugh. His eyes shift around, and his face turns a shade or two redder, it’s barely noticeable, but he appears embarrassed about something. Weird.

“Oh yeah, you were half asleep when I got home, so I woke you, and had to support you on the walk down the hall. You were out of it.” He said quickly. Strange. I might acted weird or somethin.

“Okay, well Imma hit the hay, good night. Night, Chica.” I receive a borf in return. I begin to walk out of the door.

“Uh, Jack?”

“Yeh?”

“It’s already 3:00 am…”

“Oh, well in that case, top of tha mornin to ya.” I smile. “I’ll see ya later.” I walked out the door and began to trudge down the stairs. Half way down the stairs, my footing slips, sending me tumbling down the stairs. My right shoulder hits the ground first, I feel it leave it’s socket. I hit my head several times on the ground and railing. I land on my back, very hard, and lay there, crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. Oh my god... It’s so hard to breath.

“JACK?!” I hear Mark yell from his room. He sounds muffled. I see a light at the top of the stairs as he flings his door open. It hurts my eyes. “Oh my god, Jack!” He yells as he spots me. He runs down the stairs to my side, and falls to his knees. “Are you okay?!” He questions. I was not. I didn’t feel like I was in my own body, and my vision tripled. Suddenly, I feel myself being lifted into the air by muscular arms. It’s funny, this feels familiar. As he stumbles into the living room, pain shoots through my entire body. I am set down on the couch and Mark stares at me, the utmost concern and worry in his face. “Jack, can you hear me?”

“I’m f-f…” I struggle to get the words out. “fffffinnne…” I can't speak properly. The pain is too much.

“Oh fuck, I think you have a concussion.”

“No, nnooo… Itss allll goood mannn…” Everything goes dark.


	2. Chaos, Sorrow, and Waiting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is rushed to the hospital. Will Mark ever find out his true condition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go! I'm so glad that you guys are liking this so far! Also, what I said earlier, about a few things being different, since I'm slow apparently, Mark doesn't have a girlfriend either. (Sorry Amy!) Oops. Anyways, I think this one may be a bit shorter, but don't worry, I have a lot more content to put up. I hope you enjoy!

Mark’s POV

“Oh my god… Fuck.” I fumble to get my phone out of my pocket, and dial 911.

“911, What is your emergency?”

“Oh, god, well m-my friend was going down the stairs, and-and-” I choked.

“Sir, I’m going to need to to calm down, and tell me what happened.” I took a deep breath.

“Okay, okay, my friend fell down the stairs, I didn’t see how badly he hit his head, but he was out of it, his words slurred, and he’s just passed out.”

“Is he still breathing?” I look over to see the slow, however shaky, rise and fall of his chest.

“Yes, yes he is.”

“Okay, good, good, I’ve dispatched an ambulance to your location. They should be arriving shortly. What is your name, sir?

“I-I’m M-Mark.”

“Well, Mr. Mark, I can assure you that everything will be alright, the ambulance will be there soon, just stay by your friend and let me know if his condition changes.”

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…” I muttered. I grabbed Jack’s hand. “Please don’t die, please, stay with me, Jack, stay with me…” I hear sirens in the distance. As they near my house, I run to put a worried Chica in the puppy pen, and fling the front door open. I race back to the couch by Jack’s side, lift him up, once again, and carry him out of the door, making sure to kick it closed behind me. As the ambulance arrives, I look down at Jack, his eyelids fluttered and blood had begun to drip down his forehead. The ambulance doors fling open, and a gurney is lowered to the ground. I lay him in the gurney, tears running down my face.

“Are you Mark?” One of the medics asked.

“Y-yes.” I replied shakily.

“Take a seat right here, sir.” I hop in the ambulance, and Jack is lifted in after me. They shut the doors, strap him to the gurney, and place an oxygen mask on him. They force his eyes open and shine a flashlight in each eye. They place a bandage on his bleeding head, and looked at me.

“Hold this to the wound.”

“Me?”

“Who else?” They snapped seriously. I placed my hand over the bandage. They felt around his shoulder.

“Dislocation.” One of them said. She gripped his shoulder, which appeared raised in a weird position.

“One, two, three.” She pushed hard on his shoulder, and with a horrible squelching sound, popped his shoulder back in place. Jack’s entire body tenses, he sucked in air sharply. Jack’s eyes fluttered around until they landed on me. His eyes alone spoke his emotion. He was dazed, in pain, he didn’t seem fully aware of what was going on, as the medics did the various tests they could. I smiled at him, choking back tears to reassure him.

“It’s gonna be alright, Jack, I promise.” I stroked the other side of his head and ran my fingers through his hair. This seems to calm him down, he leans his head into my hand, his eyes close, and the rest of his body appears to relax. That’s better. I need to gain control of my breathing. Once the medics have done all they can, the woman puts her hand on my shoulder,

“Hey, he’s going to be okay. Is he your boyfriend or…?”

“Oh no, he’s my friend.” Something in the back of my head stirred.

“You care about him a lot, huh? What with the way you’re crying.”

“I’m told I cry a lot. It’s just I’m so worried. We had just filmed a video for our YouTube channels, and I heard a big crash…”

“Hey, he could be a lot worse, trust me.”

“It’s just the way he looked mangled at the bottom of the stairs…”

“Mark, he will make it through this. From what we can see, it could be much worse.”

“Thank you.”

“We’re almost to the hospital. About 1 or 2 minutes.” We pull up in the hospital driveway, and the medics get to work, lowering Jack’s gurney to the ground. I jump out behind them, and follow close behind as they rush him through halls and doors. One of them notices me running behind, turns around, and puts his hands up.

“I’m sorry, sir, there’s no admittance here, you’ll have to wait in here.” I push against his arms, but he remains firmly planted.

“No! He’s my friend! I need to be with him!”

“He’s going to be fine, sir, please wait here.” I have to give in, I’ve got no other choice. Now I wait. I look sadly as I see Jack wheeled off around a corner. The tears begin to fall…

 

(Kind of a replay here…)

Jack’s POV

I look up and see Mark’s face. He looks so worried, and he is gasping. What’s going on? Why are we outside? I vaguely remember and continue to move in and out of consciousness. My body is limp in his arms, my head flops back and forth, and my legs swing around. Mark is crying. I am laid down, and pulled into an ambulance. I can faintly hear voices moving around me. Straps come over my body and are clicked into place on the other side. Some strange mask is placed on my face. What the hell? Get this thing off of me! I go to move, but pain shoots through my entire body, and the restraints hold me back. Suddenly someone pulls my eyelids open and shines a light on my eyes, creating black splotches that dot my vision. A woman rubs at my head with a wipe that stinks of disinfectant, which causes the area to sting. She places a bandage on my head and barks something at Mark, and he presses the cloth to my head. The woman feels around my shoulder, sending pain shooting through my arm. My eyes flutter around. Suddenly the woman pushes on my shoulder. I hear and feel a horrible ripping as my shoulder moves back into it’s socket. That tipped me over the edge, my entire body tenses, and I inhale sharply. A tear falls down my cheek. I struggle to keep my eyes open and scan around until I land on Mark. He looks so sad. He did his best to smile at me, in an attempt to calm me down. He stroked the side of my head, wiped the tear from my eye, and ran his fingers through my hair. With his touch everything felt fine. He leaned down and in my ear, I heard him say,

“It’s gonna be alright, Jack, I promise...” I believed him. My muscles relax, and to show my thanks, I lean into his hand. I close my eyes, for the bright lights bother me. My breathing slows as Mark continues to gently rub my head. Despite what was happening, I could’ve stayed there forever. The medics seem to calm down, having done everything they could’ve in the tiny ambulance. I faintly hear Mark and the woman talk back and forth. I feel the ambulance slow to a halt and chaos resumes. The doors fling open and I start moving, pulling me away from Mark. No! Stay with me please! I am rushed through halls, and sent flying through doors. I see one of the doctors pull away from the group, and hear him and Mark arguing. They’re holding him back! No! I want him with me! I hear him yelling down the hall. I try to tell the doctors to let him come, but it hurts too badly to move. A woman places her hand on my shoulder, and pushes me back into the bed. No! I want Mark! But I am not strong enough… I drift away…

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Mark’s POV

“Oh god, why? Fuck this… Why’d this have to happen?” I pace back and forth in the waiting area. He looked like he was in so much pain. And now..? He’s alone... When will they let me see him? I run to the front desk. 

“When can I see him?!” I demand.

“That green-haired, pasty fella that was just wheeled in? He belong to you?”

“Yeah, I mean, no, sort of.” I was flustered

“Here fill this out, just his name, date of birth, general info.” I finish filling out the papers. I look down at what I wrote. Sean William McLoughlin. I bring the clipboard to the woman at the front desk.

“Thank you, we can finally put a name to our John Doe… He hasn’t woken up yet, according to the report, and will not be taking visitors until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!”

“Sir, I understand your concern, but you’ll have to wait.” I can see there’s no point in arguing with her, so I turn to take a seat. I pull out my phone and open it up. It opens on twitter. ‘Oh shit.’ I hadn’t even thought about it. How am I going to explain this to our subs? I’ll just have to tell them that there was a medical emergency of some sort. It takes me a while to decide on my words. It’s hard to fit it in 140 characters. Finally, I settle on,

“Hey guys we’ve had a slight medical emergency but, Jack and I are fine, we just may not be able to upload today. Please understand. Thanks.” 

But in truth, I didn’t know if Jack was fine, and because of that, I sure as hell wasn’t fine. I sit back and watch as the comments of, “Don’t worry, we’ll wait.” and “That’s fine, hope whatever it is turns out okay.” ‘Me too.’ I thought. I have such an amazing community. Almost all of the replies were ones that wished Jack and I well, didn’t mind the lack of uploads, and respected our privacy. Later on some of them turned into, “How come Jack hasn’t commented on this? Is he okay?” The community is a smart bunch, too. I put away my phone, and slowly and uncomfortably drift off to sleep, not knowing if my best friend was okay, or if he was even going to live...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there's chapter 2! Let me know what you think so far, and I will see you later with another chapter! Thank you all! <3


	3. Finally Talking, Friends, and Feeling Bad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally gets to see Jack, two good friends visit, and hospital vlogs! Yay!  
> .......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people of earth! Sorry this is a little late, when the site was down, while waiting, I may have gotten carried away with Pokemon go... Oops! Anyways, here is part 3! And we have some special guests! I hope you like it!

Mark's POV

“Mark Fischbach?” My eyes fly open. I check the time, it’s about four hours later. 7:30 am.

“Yes?” I look up to the doctor at the door.

“Please come with me.” I’m getting up from the chair, my neck is so sore. I hurry to the doctor.

“Can I see him?” I say in tone that more appropriately fit the words, ‘Let me see him.’

“Yes, we’re headed that way now.” ‘Oh thank god…’

 

Jack’s POV

I’ve just woken up. My entire body aches. I hear voices down the hall, coming closer.

“How is he?” I hear Mark’s voice from outside. A sense of relief washes over me.

“Mild concussion, minor abrasion to the head, lots of bumps and bruises, and his shoulder will have to be in a brace for a while. Could be so much worse, though.”

“That’s what I’ve heard.” Mark says, a mix of eagerness, annoyance, and sleepiness in his voice. The doorknob begins to turn and I look eagerly towards the door. Mark comes bursting through the door. Oh god. If I didn’t know any better I’d say he looked worse than me. There were bags and dark circles under his eyes. His red floof was even more mangled than normal, there was a little bit of blood on his shirt. I guess that was me… The look of worry and concern changed, as a little relief washed over his face. 

“Hey, Jack how are you?” He asks, appearing very excited to finally see me.

“I’m fine.” My voice is low and wheezy, and so much so that he doesn’t appear to believe me. The doctor walked over to the door.

“I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Thanks, doc.” I croak. “So how are you?”

“Me? Let’s talk about you. Have they been treating you good?”

“Oh yeah, they’ve been great, hey, have a seat.” I offer. Mark pulls the chair next to the hospital bed, and practically collapses into the chair.

“Man this is crazy... “ He says.

“I know, tell me about it. One moment we were having a laugh, next thing you know... Poof, here we are...”

“Oh, I tweeted out that there was a medical emergency and that everything was fine, and that we may not be uploading today.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks. Heh, and how did that go over?” I laughed.

“Great, actually, they were very understanding. Some said, ‘Mark, what did you do this time?’ But ha! It was not I who went to the hospital this time! I win!”

“You do take too many trips to the hospital, man. I guess it’s my turn this time.” I chuckled, but it hurt badly.

“Some of them noticed that you hadn’t said anything...” He looked at the floor.

“Yeah?”

“And speculate that something is wrong with you.”

“They are a smart bunch, aren’t they?”

“Oh, yeah. So how do you want to handle this?”

“Hmm… I’d make a hospital vlog, but then I might get hate over copying you.” I said in a sarcastic tone.

“You wouldn’t dare, you stealin’ bastard!” He joked. His face turns serious once again. “I won’t tell you to what to do, but you’ll have to say something sooner or later.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I think Imma go ahead and do that... Wait, what the hell should I say?”

“I’ve no idea.”

“I’m bad at walking down stairs?” He chuckled at that.

“Who knows, maybe my stairs were out to get you?”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I’m just dumb. I’ll think of something t’ say... Aw, shit.”

“What?”

“My phone’s at your house. Dammit. Would you mind…?”

“No, I’m not leaving you.” He insisted, slight desperation in his tone.

“It’s fine, really.”

“No, no, no, you’re not staying alone. I’ll call Ryan. He knows where the spare key is.”

“Okay… Thank you...” He’s so concerned about me… He dials up Ryan, and puts him on speaker. The phone rings for a second, and Ryan’s voice picks up on the other end.

“We don't want any.” Mark laughs.

“Hey, Ryan, I need to ask you a favor.”

“Oh, well that’s always a good first sentence, and like I said, we don't want any. Hey, I saw your tweet, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re fine. I just need you to stop by the house for a few things and bring ‘em to the hospital.”

“The hospital? Again, Mark? What is it this time?” Mark chuckled.

“Well, believe it or not, it’s not me this time." He said, sort of gloating as he glanced at me, and I smirked back. "I’ve got the patient right here.” Mark moves the phone towards my face.

“Heya, Ryan!” I say, my voice still partially gone.

“Whoa, Jack? You? What the hell happened?”

“Let’s just say I failed to walk down Mark’s stairs at 3:00 am this morning.” Another voice on the phone replied to that.

“What were you doing in Mark’s bedroom at, uh, 3:00 am, Jack?” I could hear Matt ask suggestively. I guess Ryan must have us on speaker as well. Mark started laughing silently as he glanced at me, and I could hear Ryan’s unique chuckle over the phone.

“Oh shit, I just realized what that sounds like. No, we were recording a video, I swear!” I said laughing to myself.

“Uh-huh… Sure…” Ryan teased.

“No really!”

“Nuh-uh, nope. Septiplier confirmed.” Matt stated. Ryan began laughing out loud. Boy, did that man have a laugh? It was contagious.

“Welp, I guess we’ve been found out!” Mark joked. “So about that favor…”

“What do you need?” Mark asked Ryan if he could take care of Chica and grab my phone, which he was happy to do, and drive over to the hospital. 

“You want me to bring Matt?” Ryan asked.

“Well, that’s all up to Jack.”

“Yeah, sure! Bring him over!” It would be good to be with friends right now. About a half an hour later, Ryan and Matt come strolling in.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“There he is!” Matt says smiling. He gets a better look at me. His smile dims. “Oh fuck, dude... I think someone’s clumsy.” Still upholding a light mood, as always.

“How’re you feeling?” Ryan asks.

“Like shit, but I’m getting better.” I smile.

“Here’s your phone, and Chica has been taken care of...”

“Shit?” Mark asked.

“All. Over. The. Floor.” Ryan said sadly.

“Dude, it was soo baaad!” Matt confirmed.

“Well, I kinda just threw her in, you know, before I carried Jack out of the house.”

“Oh geez, Mark? It was that bad?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, he was unconscious. You prolly don’t remember it, huh? Do you even remember the ambulance ride?” Mark looked embarrassed.

“Oh? No. Not at all.” I lied. Mark looked relieved. What happened on the ambulance? Matt and Ryan stayed for a few hours, we joked around, laughed, a talked a lot. It was great. Ryan looks at me.

“So, how do you plan to explain this to your subs?” Ryan asked.

“Well, that’s why we had you get the phone. I almost forgot about it.” I turn it on and open the camera.

“Game faces.” I chuckle to my friends. I hit record. “Top of the morning to you, laddies.” I say, unable to yell as I usually do. Oh god, people will already start to worry, and it's only the intro!. “As you can see I’m in a hospital. I don’t want you guys to worry, I’ll be fine, just may not be able to upload for a while. I guess you could say I had a bit of a tumble.”

“A bit?” Mark says from off camera. “Personally, I’d say it was more than a bit.”

“Oh, yeah, I have these losers with me.” I turn to the side and motion for them to come behind me. While they goofed off behind me, I continued. “So um, yeah. Fell down the stairs, got in an ambulance, now I’m in the hospital. Like I said nothing to worry about, the doctors want me to stay overnight, just to monitor my health. I also won’t be getting too bored, with these nerds around.” I focus in on Mark. He gasps, pulls a funny face, and looks side to side. He runs off camera, but I follow him. “You can’t escape me!” I turn to Matt and Ryan, who bust out with some dead memes, as usual.

“It’s dat boi.” Ryan says to the camera, pointing at me.

“Oh, shit. Whaddup??” Matt finished for him. I gave them a gaze that said, ‘Really? Really…?’

“So I guess that’s all I have to say. I hope you all understand, say bye, guys!” I sweep the camera over them, letting them wave bye, then turn it back to me. “Bye, guys, I hope to see you all, very, very soon, and I will see all you dudes, in the next video.” I emphasize the word will. The video would have to be unedited. I hit upload, and turn the phone off. “Oh, jeez...” I felt funny.

“What’s wrong, Jack?” Mark asked instantly and seriously.

“I think I’m just tired, I shouldn’t have moved around so much.” I think I’m gonna... Ugh...

“Do you want us to go, so you can get some of that sweet, sweet rest?” Matt asked.

“No, no, I’m f-fine…” I stuttered.

“Hey, Jack it’s okay, you need rest. I wish you a fast recovery.” Ryan said sincerely.

“Thanks you, guys. I really appreciate it.”

“See you later, Jack. Feel better, bud.” Matt said as they walked out the door.

“Bye, guys!” Mark calls to them. He turns to me, seriousness on his face. “Now, Jack, tell me what’s wrong.” He demanded.

“I swear, I’m fine…” Oh god...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, whaddup? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I love all of the feedback I've gotten so far! Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow for part 4! Byeeee!


	4. Holding Back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't feeling well, but he is there to comfort him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's a realllly short snip-it, because I like the sort of frustrating cliffhanger... Sorry, guys... Anyways! Part 5 coming soon! Enjoy!

Jack’s POV

Mark stared at me. He shifted his weight to his back foot, crossed his strong arms over his chest, and tapped his foot on the ground. He wouldn’t take no shit from nobody.

“Jack, you’re so pale.”

“I’m Irish.” He snickered. My stomach reeled.

“You’re paler, if that’s even possible.”

“Honestly, I think I’m going to retch.” Mark quickly grabbed the puke tray, and shoved it in front of me. I can’t hold back anymore. I start to empty my stomach into the tray, sending violent convulsions through me. Instead of backing away in disgust, Mark sits next to me on the bed, rubbing in circular motions on my back, and talks to comfort me.

“It’s gonna be alright, Jack, I’m right here, I’m right here...” I can’t stop throwing up. Mark leaves my side to wet a towel in the sink. After wringing it out, he walks back over to me. There’s nothing left in me, so I start dry heaving, awful gagging sounds leave my mouth. Mark pushes the hair plastered to my forehead with sweat out of my eyes, and gently wipes my forehead with the cloth. The cool rag feels good, and Mark continues to stroke my back. It’s so comforting, his touch calms me. 

 

Mark’s POV

I feel I must take care of him. I hate to see him in pain. I feel… Something strange… Jack and I have become so close in such a short amount of time. We were the best of friends. But something in the back of my mind tells me differently. I continued to rub his back.

“Shhhh, shhhhh, you’re gonna be alright. I’m here for you, Jack. Just stay calm.” Eventually he stops convulsing and just sits, slumped over, breathing hard. I put my arm over his shoulder and pull him into me. I feel like I may be pushing boundaries, but he leans into me.

“You okay?” I ask. He shakes his head no into his lap.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Again, a subtle head shake no. I needed to make sure. I press the button that brings the back of the bed up and slightly lean us back, still holding Jack. 

“Mark?” He says meekly.

“Yeah, Jack?” I stroke his hair to comfort him. He doesn’t seem bothered.

“Jus… Thank you, for everythin’…”

“You’re welcome, Jack, it’s no problem.”

“I’m so tired…” He mumbles. I begin to shift to get up.

“No, please don’t leave....” I lean back questioningly. “You just… You shouldn’t have to sleep in that uncomfy *yawn* chair...”

“Oh, thanks...” I begin to move my arm out from underneath him, but I hear faint snoring, I don’t want to wake him, so I drift off to sleep just as I was.

Dreams come. I hear a loud crash outside of my door. I fly to the door, and thrust it open. I see Jack, down at the bottom of the stairs. I race down to him, and lift him by his shoulders. His head swings around abnormally, his eyes stare blank at nothing. A drop of blood dribbles down the corner of his lip. Wait… Was… His… Oh god… His neck was broken. He was… Gone… Oh my god… I clutch him to me. I can’t hold back the sobs… I sounded so primal. It’s just… I… I never had the chance to… To tell him…

*gasp*

I awake. I look down and see a green floof. I feel and hear his breathing. This calms me. Oh god… That nightmare… It was… Awful… I thought I had lost him… I thought I had lost him, and never would be able to tell him... Should I tell him?

 

Jack’s POV: No, it might ruin our friendship...

Mark’s POV: He may not want to be near me anymore…

Jack: Besides, he’s not...

Mark: Not even...

Jack & Mark: gay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! And if you're frustrated... The comments I've gotten so far have been really uplifting, so I thank all of you who have commented, kudoed, or even clicked on my story. I really appreciate it! See you all soon! :D


	5. How's It Going, Bros?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark makes a skype call to a certain friend, who says certain things... Also, finally Jack is able to leave, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the extremely short one earlier, here's part 5! Thank you to all of you who are still reading! You're the bomb! Enjoy!

THE NEXT DAY (at like 8:00 am I guess er something.)

 

Mark’s POV

I manage to get out from underneath Jack without waking him. I walk over to the window sill, and climb into it, one foot pulled up in front of me, the other hanging off, and swinging against the wall. I open up my phone, seeing that Twitter was full of concern/freaking out. I open the skype app and see that Felix is online. I message him. 

“Hey, how’s it going bro?” I instantly cringe at the cheesiness. Why did I say that?

“Oh it’s great, and, uh, we need to talk. Now.” Oh, he must be really curious about Jack’s condition. Must want the whole story. I press the video call button.

“Hey, Mark, how’re you doing? How’s Jack?” Felix’s worried face greets me.

“I’m fine, just a little shaken up with recent events. Jack is well.” I turn the camera towards the sleeping form of Jack

“Is he asleep?”

“Yeah, practically passed out in my arms last-” Shit. Why did I say that?!

“In your arms, eh? God, Mark, why don’t you two just fuck already?” He joked.

“Very funny.” I say sarcastically.

“I’m serious! Wait a minute… You haven’t told him, yet???”

“No, of course I haven’t!” How could I?

“Dude, you have to tell him. Sooner rather than later.”

“I will, I will, I just… I’m scared…” I hug my knee to my chest and look out the window.

“Bullshit.” Felix said firmly.

“He’s not gay! I don’t know how he’ll react, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship! He might be weirded out if I come out… He might think... I like him... ”

“Well, that’s not a lie...” Felix pointed out flatly.

“Yeah, I know…” I feel blood rush to my face. I know my complexion is a few shades redder than before.

“Okay,” Felix sighs. “promise you’ll stop being a pussy and tell him?”

“In my own time, Felix. I’ll get there eventually.”

“Okay, so dude, what the fuck happened?” I relate the entire story to him, every horrifying detail. 

“Damn...” Felix said incredulously.

“I know, tell me about it…” Jack begins to stir. “I think he’s waking up.”

“Turn me towards him.” I hop off of the window and walk over to him. He begins to lift his head.

“What the fuck is up, sleepyhead?” Felix calls out to him. As he lifts his head, he wipes some drool from his mouth.

“Me, barely.” Jack said sleepily.

“Goddammit Jack, you’re such a little bitch, walk it off!” Felix taunted.

“If only it were that easy.” Jack laughed, which I could tell caused him pain.

“Well I was just calling to check in on you guys. Looks like you’ve got a perfect bill of health, Jack.”

“Oh yeah, just peachy.” Jack replied.

“I catch you later, septiplier!” Felix eyed me suggestively, I glared back. “Bye, guys!” Felix laughed as he hung up.

“You can always count on Felix, huh?” Jack said, beginning to wake up.

“Oh yeah…” I said nervously. “So, how you feeling this fine morning?”

“Like a million smackers.”

“Seriously.” I needed to make sure he was okay.

“I feel like shit, but I’m okay.” 

“Makes sense... I believe the doctor will be coming back around in a few minutes. According to the whiteboard anyways.” I informed him.

“Oh, boy… Can’t wait for thaaat...” He flopped over onto his other side, pouting.

“Oh, you poor, poor baby…” I teased. Jack yawned like a tired puppy. It was so cute. 'Stop, he's just your friend.' A voice in my head told me. There was a knock at the door.

“Come on in.” Jack said lightly.

“So how are we feeling this morning, Mr. McLoughlin?”

“Still in a lot of pain, but it’s getting better.”

“Okay, good, good. I think I’ll up the painkillers a little bit, and you should be good to go later this afternoon, unless you think you need to stay overnight again.” The doctor marked some checks on his clipboard. “And how are you, Mr. Fischbach?”

“Me?” I mean, Jack was the patient here.

“Yes, you. You’ve been through a traumatizing experience, too, you know, and it’s my job to make sure everyone in this hospital is as comfortable as possible. And you haven’t been getting much sleep, have you?”

“Um, last night was okay. I’m slowly getting the hours back. Thanks for asking...”

“Excellent. Okay, I have some instructions for you for Mr. McLoughlin’s discharge that I want to discuss with you.” He explained to me that Jack would be bed bound for quite a few days, and that he would have to leave in a wheelchair, and get into the house in a wheelchair. Just until he was able to get around on his own. He explained his medications and the doses I would have to give him, and that bland foods were all he should eat when he took his meds. Also that the bandages would have to remain there for a few days. It was a lot of information to take in, but I was determined to take care of him. Later, they got him detached from all of the monitoring equipment.

“We’ll have a team in here to transfer you to the wheelchair in a moment.” The doctor informed us.

“That won’t be necessary.” I told him. I lifted Jack from the bed and lowered him gently into the wheelchair.

“Well that works too, I guess.” The doctor said, sounding amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh boy! Felix is sassy! I hope you enjoyed this part! The next one might be a bit late because I realized I skipped over something to write it in later, oops... For this being my second work, all of the positive reviews have been overwhelming! Thank you all so much! Your comments make my little trash heart sing! ;) Seen you soon! (Or later... Idk...)  
> P.s. Anyone get the Grumps reference in there??


	6. I Wasn't Asleep...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys bring Jack and Mark home. Later, Jack has a confession to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SQUEEEEEEE!! Here we frickin' go, guys! It's happening! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mark’s POV

I begin to wheel him out of the room. I race down the hall with him, making him giggle with delight. As we exit Jack says,

“Wait, how the hell are we getting home?”

“I called in Matt and Ryan, don’t worry.”

A car with the window rolled down pulled up.

“Hey, what’s up losers?” Matt’s voice comes from inside.

“Nothing much.” I say. I open the back door of the car, and lift Jack up, cradling him in my arms. Being careful not to hit his head, I placed him in the car.

“Septiplier awaaaayyaaaayyy.” Ryan joked from the front seat.

“Yes, yes, yes, daddy likes!” Matt chimed in. 

“Fookin’ idiots.” Jack muttered jokingly as he looked at me. His blue hued gaze was stunning. I was staring.

“Uh, Mark?” I snap out of it.

“Oh, sorry just tired I guess.”

“I don’t blame ya.” I put the wheelchair in the trunk and get in the car by Jack. We drive off. One moment we’re on a winding road. I look over at Jack, his face is scrunched up, and he has a hand on his stomach. It appears he is breathing hard, and sweating. His other hand is on the seat next to me, holding him up. I put my hand on top of his. He makes a slight gasp. I slowly intertwine my fingers with his, and he smiles at me. I rub my thumb over the back of his hand, and he seems to settle down. That’s better. 

“Hey, do you mind if we film a bit for our channel guys?” Matt asks.

“‘I’ve got no problem.” I say. “Jack, are you alright with that?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Alright guys, so we just picked up this sweet baby boy from the hospital.” He turns the camera towards Jack, who gives a light smile. “And uh, now we’re headed back to Mark’s place, where we’re- we’re gonna have a great time. Uh- Ryan? Anything you’d like to say?”

“Got ‘eemm!” Ryan says, referring to Jack..

“Oh , nice, memes!” Matt exclaims. “Wait, dude!” Matt’s phone buzzed, and he started furiously tapping. “Oh, ladies and gentleman, I think we have a pokemon! Oh my god, it’s a Pikachu! Come on, don’t glitch now!” We continued moving down the road. It appeared we moved too far away for Matt to catch it. “Ryan! Why didn’t you slow down? Why did you do that, dude?” Matt asks.

“I’m sorry! I’m trying to obey traffic laws!”

“Fuck the traffic laws! It was a Pikachu! ... Oh god, after that I don’t think we can be friends anymore, Ryan.” Matt joked. Ryan giggled as he tried to say his next sentence.

“Well at least I know I have at least one person that still wants me..”

“Oh yeah? And who would that be?”

“Someone by the name of Anne Watson…” 

“Dammit, Ryan.” Ryan started laughing hard. Matt hit Ryan’s arm. The chemistry those two had together was insane. More jokes ensued. Matt and Ryan did most of the talking. We finally arrive at my house. 

“You guys coming in?” I ask Matt and Ryan.

“If you wouldn’t mind that sounds great.” Ryan says. Instead of placing Jack in the wheelchair, I just carry him into the house.

“Mark?” Ryan calls. I turn to face him, and before I realize that he was in selfie stance, he snapped a picture of Jack and I.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Matt exclaims.

“That’s one for twitter, ‘Septiplier away, amirght?” Ryan chuckles.

“More like, ‘Just chilling with the newly weds.” Matt says. Ryan breaks out into his unique laugh. I lay Jack on the couch. He grunts in pain slightly, but his faced settles back to comfort.

“Wanna play some GTA?” I ask the group.

“That sounds amazing right about now.” Jack says weakly. We had a great time. And we didn’t use hacks, I swear… Maybe… Ryan and Matt left around 1:00 pm. So Jack and I were just sitting on the couch. Jack looked up at me.

“So…” Jack said.

“So…” Was my reply. He looked bothered by something. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, it’s just… I’ve been thinking…” He began.

“About what?” I’m a little confused.

“About…” He hesitates, and looks deeply troubled.

“Jack, you can tell me anything.” I assure him. He fidgets with the blanket. He’s super nervous. I place my hand on his knee.

“It’s just…” He looks up at me. His hand flies to my chin, surprising me. He pulls me closer to him, and brings his face to mine, smashing his lips on mine. Whoa… Well, that was… Unexpected… He’s kissing me… Wait, what?! He’s kissing me! He pulls away, his face beet red, and looks into his lap.

“Uh…” I stare at nothing, frozen in place, a dumb expression plastered on my face.

“I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t’ve I-I just-” I shut him up with another kiss. I didn’t mean to, I just… I wasn’t in control of myself. The kiss was long and deep. Jack was kissing back. So many emotions flew through my head, I didn’t know how to feel. I was happy, I knew that, but also dazed and confused. I pull away. We both sit there, awkwardly staring into our laps.

“I wasn’t asleep.” He squeaks.

“What?”

“When you were talking… W-with Felix… I-I heard it all…”

“Oh…” I’m dumbfounded. “That…” The words won’t come to me. I finally decide on something. “So… I’ve been meaning to tell you... I’m gay…”

“I figured that much… And, uh… Ditto…” He finally said. I was a little shocked. I chuckled.

“Well that feels like a huge weight off of my chest.” I decide to say.

“I know right?!” He replied. We both laugh. “I uh… I also kind of… Like you…” He stuttered out.

“Ditto.” I stated. He looked at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

“R-really?”

“Really. I had been meaning to tell you, but I was so scared. Scared that you would be weirded out, scared that you would reject me, scared that I might lose you.” The words poured out of me.

“Me, too. All that time, the feeling was mutual.” He said.

“I don’t know what to do with myself right now.” I admitted. I truly didn’t.

“I have an idea…”

“Oh yeah, wha-” His lips pressed against mine once again. He felt so nice and warm, I kissed back. He sits back.

“I just can’t believe it. The many times that I played this out in my head, I never imagined this…”

“Me neither, I feel so dumbstruck.” I truly was. I let out a long yawn.

“Ya tired?” He asks.

“Very.” I mumbled.

“Me, too.”

“You want to go to bed?” I suggest.

“Yeah, if that’s alright with you.” I get up from the couch and begin to walk off.

“Hey! Don’t leave me!” Jack holds up his arms like a child for me to pick him up, his blue eyes twinkling. I lean down and he wraps his arms around my neck. I put my arms underneath him and pull him from the couch. His legs wrap around my waist, and he buried his head in my neck. I walk down the hall to the guest room, and Jack nuzzles my neck lightly. Once we reach the room I lean down and lay Jack on the bed. He smiles up at me.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” I pull the covers up to his neck. I thought for a moment.

“What?” He questions, probably seeing the worry in my expression. I stood for a moment.

“Nothing. I’m fine, just thinking.”

“Alright, if you say so.” He yawns and I exit the room. I’m worried. Worried to leave him here, alone, to not be able to know if he was alright. I peek in the door, he’s fast asleep. I slip back in. ‘What are you doing?’ my brain screamed. I’ll just sit in the chair, and play on my phone for a while, I don’t feel as tired anymore.

 

Jack’s POV

I awake, flying to sit up. I’m so sweaty, my stomach is killing me! Oh, goddammit, I threw up, but not having enough time to get to the bathroom, puke gets all over my shirt, my lap, the sheets, everywhere. Oh, it’s disgusting. I throw the covers off of me and swing my legs over the bed to get up, but I continue to throw up and am not able to stand. I see a movement out of the corner of my eye. Soon, strong hands are on my back, and I finish puking, so I just stare at the floor. The hand moves from my back to my shoulder, and another hand lifts my chin.

“Are you alright?” Mark’s smooth voice asks. I frantically shake my head no, and begin to cry. Rather sob, I just couldn’t stop myself. Mark shifts to lift me up, I don’t feel like I’m in my own body. Mark carries me into the bathroom, and sets me down on the toilet. Without me saying anything, he goes to work. He puts the stop in the tub, and turns on the water. He kneels next to me, as I stare at the floor, still crying. Without saying anything, he lifts my shirt, that was stuck to my chest with puke, up and over my head. He hesitates and looks at me questioningly. I make no move, I'm in too much pain to care. I shrug my shoulders. He quickly undoes my jeans and pulls them down and off of my legs. I still have my underwear, but I shiver at the lack of clothing. Mark once again lifts me up,  
and places me gingerly in the tub. The lukewarm water sends goose bumps all over. Still not speaking, he turns the water off, puts some soap on a towel, and begins to clean me. This should feel weird. Uncomfortable. But it wasn't. Mark rubbed in circles and pushed the water up my back. It felt so relaxing.

“T-thank you.” I manage to say. He pauses washing me and looks up with a smile. His eyes are so beautiful. Still, not speaking, he opens the drain, and bends down to lift me from the tub. He stands me up on the carpet, and gets a towel from the cabinet. He dries me off, slowly running the towel over my arms, legs, chest, and stomach. Once he's done, he walks out of the bathroom and returns a moment later with a fresh change of his clothes. All of mine were dirty. He hands me the underwear and turns around to let me take off my wet ones and slip the dry ones on. Once I'm done he turns and bends down, offering my foot a leg hole of some pants that were a bit too big. He pulls them up to my waist, where they almost fall off, and pulls an oversized t-shirt over my head. It falls off of my shoulders, but I don't care. He holds out his arms towards me. I hug him and allow him to lift me, wrapping my legs around his waist. I nuzzle his neck, his scent is so sweet. He sets me in the chair, and strips the bed, putting the soiled sheets in a pile. He carries me to the bed, and walks into the closet, returning a moment later with a blanket. He climbs into bed with me, cupping my body in his, and places the blanket over our shoulders. Mark draped his arm over mine and lightly rested his hand on my stomach. We are both silent for a while.

“Good night, Jack.” He finally says.

“Good night… I… Thank you... I just... I... I love you.” I blurt. Dammit.

“You know what...?" 

"What?" Oh god.

"I love you, too.” He replies, filling my heart with butterflies, and with that, I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading this far, guys!


	7. I Love You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septiplier away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this should just about wrap things up. It's been a blast writing this, thank you all for continuing to read, comment, and kudo. Now let's get to it!

Jack’s POV

I awake the next morning, and turn over to my other side. When my eyes land on him, I'm startled. I had almost forgotten about last night. It was crazy… I loved him… And… And he loved me… How'd such an amazing thing happen? He looks so peaceful sleeping there. I gently stroke the side of his face, down his neck, and rest my hand on his muscular chest. He stirs and slowly opens his eyes. His lips curl into a smile, and his big brown eyes light up. He strokes my face in return, his touch is electrifying. Mark leans in and plants a kiss on my forehead.

“I love you.” He says to me.

“I love you, too.” I couldn't believe I was able to say those words. I close my eyes and feel Mark lift his hand and rub my forehead with his thumb. Without meaning to, I drift off to sleep once again.

I awake to someone rubbing my back, and I roll over. There he is, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

“Come on, I wanna show you something.” He says, appearing giddy. He pulls the covers back, and carries me, bridal style, once again. He was doing a lot of that now a days. He runs down the hall, and swings me around, making me giggle with glee. Mark is such a goofball. He sets me down in a dining chair and pushes me to the table. He disappears into the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs fills my lungs. Another smell is there. It's so sweet… Mmm, cinnamon rolls… Mark reappears with a tray full of food. 

“Whoa, did you make all of this? F-for me?” I was dumbfounded.

“Well we never got to eat all of the breakfast food I bought the other night, so I thought we might as well.” He laughed. “I hope you like it.”

“It's beautiful.” I felt like I hadn't eaten in years. Oh my god, it's delicious.

“So, what do you think?” He questions. Despite my internal protests tears begin to swell in my eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing… It tastes just how my ma makes it... It's so good...” 

“I'm glad.”

“And…” I pause.

“And what?”

The words poured out of me, “I just can’t fucking believe… Ever since the first video I watched of yours I thought, ‘It would be so cool to meet this guy, to talk to him, heck even be in the same country as him…’ You’ve always been such a huge inspiration of mine. And now… You’re making breakfast for me… It’s just… So strange…”

“You know what?” I look up curiously. “I’ve always felt the same way. The exact same thoughts. You say I’ve been an inspiration? You’ve been an inspiration to me, Jack…”

“I can’t help think, how the hell did I deserve this? I still don’t have an answer...” And I think I never will...

“I do.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes. Because I love you. Because you’re an amazing person, who, I know, is full of nothing but good intentions. You’re a wonderful human being who deserves happiness throughout all your life.” I feel heat rush to my face.

“How am I supposed to top that?” He laughed. “Right back at ya, I guess, damn…” He chuckled and stared at me. “You know what?”

“What?” He asked.

“Not a bad first date.” I smirked. His face turned beet red with embarrassment. Did I say something? “Mark, are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine, I just…I guess we are dating now…”

“Do you not want to? I don't want to force you into anything.” I need to make sure he knows.

“No, no, I'm so happy, I just… Wow, I never thought that it would ever happen…”

“Tell me about it…” I really never thought my crush would love me back. What did I do to deserve him?

“Hey, Jack, have you checked Twitter lately?”

“No, I probably should.” I scroll through all of the tweets. “Hey listen to this one, pieceofseptipliertrash writes, ‘I know privacy and respect and all that, but dude! What's happening??’” I laugh. People are so worried for me, but rightfully so.

“Holy fuck.” Mark says intensely.

“What? You alright, Mark?”

“Yeah, yeah, it's just... I didn't even think about the fangirls...” He laughed. I sit for a moment. What made him think of that? I look back down at my phone and read the username again… pieceofseptipliertrash… It didn't even register at first...

“Oh god, yeah, I wonder how that's going to go down...” It was gonna be scary.

“We don't have to tell anyone right away, you know, if you want.”

“Yeah, I think I'd like to just keep it under wraps for now if that's okay with you. Just until I figure out what the hell the past week has been...”

“Yeah, I'd like that...  
“I mean you moving in here might seem suspicious.” He joked, but instantly his face turned to worry. “Not that I'm saying you have to stay here, I mean I could go to Ireland, er- Or you know what? We don't even have to-” I planted my lips on his. He stood there for a moment, shocked, then gave in to the kiss. I lean my head into his shoulder, and mumble into his collar bone,  
“It would be a privilege to live with you.”

“It feels so good to hear you say that. I'm sorry if I seem to be rushing things, it's just that… That…”

“It feels so right?” He sits for a moment.

“Yes.” He kisses me this time, deeply. He puts his hands on my shoulder blades and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands begin to wander, our kisses become more rough, more frantic. His hands move down and down and hover above my ass. I close any remaining space between us. His hands move down my ass and he lightly squeezes me. It sends shocks up my entire body, and pulls a low, embarrassing moan from my lips. He lowers his hands in between my thighs, and I jump up, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. Our kisses become ever so deep, so rough, so eager. He carries me to the living room and sits down on the couch. I rub my hands up and down his chest, I just want to feel him. He pulls his head away, and I do the same to look at him. He flashes a smile, then turns his head, and brings it to my neck and collarbone, placing little kisses all over the place. He leaves nips and nibbles all down my neck. I turn my head toward the ceiling unable to contain a small moan. He stops and sits there, breathing down my neck and chest, sending tingles all down my body. I rest my head on top of his, his hair smells like fruits and flowers. He turns his body to lay on the couch. I rest my head on his chest, and he runs his hands up and down my back. He pushes his hands under my shirt to rub my bare back, sending shivers all over. He raises his hands, lifting my shirt with them. I sit up and remove it, and he does the same. We lay once more, his bare chest against mine, I’m tracing nonsense patterns below his collarbone. I was a little cold, being shirtless and all, and can’t control my shivers. I see Mark reach for something behind him. Soon a giant, fluffy blanket descends on top of me. It’s so cozy. Mark strokes my hair, and a thought crosses my mind. I sniffled.

“Something the matter?” Mark asks quietly. I shake my head no, afraid my voice might shake. His arms wrap around my back, and he rolls over, depositing me onto the couch beside him. I look down at his stomach, I don’t want him to see the tears. He traces his finger down my jawline. Once he reaches my chin he gently forces my face to look up at him.

“Jack, it’s alright. Please, tell me.” He cradles my head in his hand and wipes away a tear with his thumb.

“I just… Everything is so great… I just don’t want to lose it all… I don’t want you to reject me, I don’t want to lose you, or accidentally push you away or-” He places a finger on my lip.

“Those worries are normal Jack, it’s okay, it’s okay. Besides, I’ve decided something…”

“What’s that?” His big brown eyes sparkled.

“From now on, I promise to hold nothing back from you, and to never let you go...” He pulled me close to him, I nestled my head over his heart, he entangled his legs in mine. He puts his hand on the back of my neck, presses my head into his chest, and I hear his steady heartbeat. He places a small kiss on my head, and with that, I fall asleep, lulled by the rhythm of his breathing, the happiest and freest I had felt in a long time.

“I love you…”

“I love you, too… Forever and always...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so... I guess that's it. I hope you enjoyed it, and really and truly thank you for all of the amazing and kind comments. They made my day. I guess I should mention, that if you really liked this one, in a few days or so, I will probably be starting another story. I'm really excited about the plot idea I have, so stick around! Again thank you so much, you've been amazing readers! The hit, kudo, and comment counts blew my mind going from my first to second story, I must be doing something right! You've all helped me further develop as a writer, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you're still reading this far, yes, I inserted myself in this chapter... Don't judge... XD Goodbye all you lovelies! Until next time! :)


End file.
